fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Galen Avel
Summary Story Galen grew up in the city of Noire, to a lower class house, raised only by his father. Everyday he saw his father working, always striving to give his son a better life. He hated the fact that his father had to work harder to support him, and hoped to get a job when he turned the legal age to relieve his fathers workload. On his first day of work as a dishwasher at the local pub, he came home to fin his father collapsed. His father passed away later at the hospital from his lack of sleep and exhaustion. From day forward, he wouldn't let his father's sacrifice be in vein, and would strive to make himself a success. At the age of 24, he had finally raised enough money to open his own bar. Things were fine with him bar-tending for a year, but two groups of pirates entered town one day, Drake's Bandits and The Mirage Raiders. He'd had an altercation with one of the Mirage Raiders, Ethan, for not serving him alcohol while being a minor. Later that night, while shopping for groceries, he returned to find his bar raided and on fire. He was devastated, with his clouded judgement, he'd just assumed it was the Mirage Raider because of the earlier incident. Although holding his own, he was beaten by the Raiders and informed they didn't do it. Galen realized it must have been Drake's Bandits, he apologized to the Raiders and started to walk away. They stopped him and offered to help, they felt some sympathy for him, and they wanted to take down a rival crew. After the defeat of The Bandits, The Mirage Raiders were impressed with the natural magic skill he displayed and offered him a spot traveling with their crew. With the loss of everything he had, he had no choice but to reluctantly accept the offer. Now travelling the sea, Galen and his crew survive off searching for lost treasure, or raiding government ships carrying stolen goods. While he does take part, Galen would rather just keep doing his job tending the ship's bar. Personality Galen is usually calm when he has work to do, this is because he simply has a good work ethic. He values self-reliance, and wants to achieve success through his own work, not for the money, but to have the satisfaction of being able to do it through hard work alone. His natural determination won't let him walk away without finishing what he starts. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Galen Avel "Bane Blade Galen" Origin: The Mirage Raiders Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Elf Powers and Abilities:Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alchemy, Telekinesis (over his transmuted weapons), Can See through Illusions, Explosion Manipulation with Transmuted Explosives, Healing with Curgarita, Teleportation with Noire 75, Flight with Bloody Fairy, Fire Manipulation with Dragon Punch, Statistics Amplification with Norian Coffee, Invisibility with Glartini, Petrification with Black Rose Attack Potency: Large Town level (Can damage characters that hurt him.) Speed: Relativistic+ (Dodged the Sting Rays, rays of real light famous for burning people like sunlight would a vampire. Is the fastest member of the Mirage Raiders.) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Struggled to lift a 2 ton weight.) Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level (Survived a hit from the Demon King, who was earlier seen destroying large towns with single strikes.) Stamina: High (Ran for an entire day without tiring.) Range: City level (He can propel his transmuted weapons across cities) Standard Equipment: Toothpicks: He carries multiple boxes, these are the objects that Galen turns into his knives, spears and explosives. Transmuted Knives: Standard transmutation, they can overwhelm an opponent with speeds slightly slower than Galen, especially when there are a number of them, takes one toothpick to make. Transmuted Spears: Twice as powerful as the knives, but twice as slow, takes one toothpick to make. Transmuted Explosives: A small explosive substance that has the power of a large grenade, takes an entire box of toothpicks to make. (Explosion Manipulation) Curgarita: A drink that will cure all wounds and poisons inflicted on the user. (Healing) Noire 75: A drink that allows the user to teleport out of the way of danger. (Teleportation) Bloody Fairy: A drink that grants the user the power of flight. (Flight) Dragon Punch: A drink that allows the user to shoot a ball of fire as a projectile. (Fire Manipulation) Norian Coffee: A drink that increases the grit of the user, allowing them to be better at fist fighting, and just take overall more punishment than before. Glartini: A drink that allows the user to turn invisible. (Invisibility) Black Rose: The strongest of Galen's drinks. It increases the users magic level past what before thought possible, giving a unique effect to whoever drinks it. Galen gains a boost to his transmutation magic, allowing him to transmute people as well as toothpicks. He can completely turn someone into a piece of metal, wood, etc, if he holds onto them long enough. (Transmutation) (Petrification) Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: If he runs out of toothpicks, he will no longer be able to transmute weapons. He's allergic to peanuts. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Alchemy: Galen can transmute certain items into tools and weapons for his own use. (Magic) (Transmutation) Elf Eyes: Elves in Galen's world have a natural ability to see through illusions. (Illusion Manipulation) Levitation Magic: While he can't use this to fly, he can levitate whatever his alchemy magic creates at amazing speeds. Transmuted Bone: Although only doing this once out of desperation, he can turn the bones in his arm metal harder strikes. He can likely do this to other bones. (Transmutation) Mixology: With his mixing skills, Galen can make a variety of drinks on the spot. Using magical ingredients, it allows him to make drinks with special effects. Stab in The Dark: Galen throws all of his toothpicks high into the sky and transmutes them all into knives, this eclipses the sun and is massive enough to destroy cities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Spear Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Alchemists Category:Elves Category:Magic Users Category:Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Mirage Raiders Category:Fire Users Category:Healing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Speedsters